El Tamaño importa
by Kurokocchin
Summary: Contemplo esa revista sin mucho interes, realmente veia a esa chica decia tener la edad de 16 año y ya se cargaba unas tan grandes como las de una mujer adulta.


El tamano importa.

Paring Haru Miura, Dino Cavallone

Disclaimer KHR! © Akira Amano

***D86**

Contemplo esa revista sin mucho interes, realmente veia a esa chica decia tener la edad de 16 año y ya se cargaba unas tan grandes como las de una mujer adulta.

No podia creerlo Aldeheid Suzuki esa chica de intercambio de su escuela tuviera esa enorme delantera, ella nunca se fijo en eso por que ella sabia que estaba creciendo, pero verla a ella le dio cierto complejo en esa parte de su anatomia, agito su cabeza se estaba preocupando por cosas triviales no tenia que preocuparle nada mas que su escuela.

Pero como buena adolecente entre menos pensaba en ello según ella mas se metia en su cabeza , suspiro frutrada y se dejo caer en la mesa de la biblioteca , recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de la bibliotecaria , se disculpo tontamente e intento volver a ponerse a estudiar para su examen de Trigonometria , pero cada vez que hacia el simbolo de infinito aparecia Aldeheid con una sonrisa de arobancia mostrandole sus bien formados pechos. Arg! Era muy frustrante para ella asi que lo que se le ocurrio fue preguntarle a uno de sus compañeros de clase si los suyos estaban bien para su edad, ya estas alturas se sentia tan plana y asi fue repasando a cada uno de los compareños de Salon empezando por Gokudera, no el se pondria a medir y sacar conclusiones muy analiticas y terminarian peleando en definitia el no, Yamamoto pues podria ser pero si le preguntaba hiba a salir con una tontera a veces no sabia si el rayaba entre lo inocente o lo idiota, Tsuna-san desechado totalmente si se sonrojaba solo con ver a Kyoko en traje de Gimnacia pedirle algo asi le mata.

Siguio con los de 2 Grados Hibari-sempai no daba miedo es Dangerus~desu! Mokuro-senpai MM estaria jodiendola por meterse con su hombre Julie Kato en definitiva No

Opto por los de Ultimo año Byakuran mm dejaria como opcion, pero ya estab demaciado fastidiada de pensar mejor lo dejaria asi y que la duda le carcomiera, pero de la nada entro su despistado Sempai Dino el si podria ayudarle sus ojos se iluminaron y corrio hacia el mientras hablaba con Giotto-sensei

-Dino sempai- canturreo feliz.

El rubio volteo a verle siempre le agradaba poder estar junto a Haru esa chica era adorable

-Yo! Haru- saludo amablemente el rubio, Giotto supuso que era una confesion de adolecentes asi que se despidio del rubio y regalandole una sonrisa a Haru

-Dino sempai, puedo pedirte un favordecia la chica algo sonrojada

Dino le miraba extrañado, ella estaba avergonzada eso era algo raro en ella.

-Dime Haru que puedo hacer por ti- dijo mientras sonreia tranquilamente

-haru desea saber siquieres participar en una investigacion- decia roja hasta las orejas.

No entendia ese comportamiento ella pidoendole ayuda eso era de extrañar pero no hiba a negarle su ayuda se veia tan mona asi.

-claro Haru te ayudo en lo que pueda- hablaba tan calmadamente

-Is Wonderful~Desu!- le dijo mientras el tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba detrás de los salones de ultimo año donde normalmente se reunian a fumar Xanxus y su bola de salvajes, llegaron y ella se puso muy decidida tomando ambas manos del rubio y las coloco en sus pechos moviendoleas en en proceso tocandolas y masajeandoles quizo apartar sus manos pero ella no le dejo Dino se sorprendio pero estaba suaves no hiba a negarlo

-Haru- dijo totalemente sonrojado- que tipo de investigacion realizas

-Hahi Dino Sempai dime la verdad crees que estoy plana- le decia lo mas abatida del mundo y una risa ladina se formo en los labiosdel rubio. La pequeña ahora ya tenía complejos de crecimiento mas sin encmabio esa sonrisa se cambio a una de alegria y burla. Mientras ella le veia con ese deje de tristeza y abatimiento y seguia moviendo las manos de el, Dino podia sentirperfectamente sus pechos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy chicos tenia el tamaño perfecto para una chica de 16 años eran suaves y se imaginaba que tendrian un lindo color rosa palido, se sonrojo de sobremanera ahora ya parecia percertido, mas in encambio cuando Haru le volvio a preguntar

-Y Bien Dino Sempai piensas ue Haru es plana-desu!-

Simplemente no le dio mientras ella le veia confundida sonrojada y con ojos vidriosos, mierda a veces no podia ser delicado, algunas veces Rebon le decia que no tenia tacto con las damas

-espera Haru no te pongas asi , primero puedo quitar mis manos de ahí , -decia mientras ella las soltaba y se sonrojaba tanto que parecia una pirueta de esas que luego comia Bluebell o Uni- dos qui te dio por ese ataque de complejo de pecho

Le miro de frente sonriendo suavemente esperando la respuesta.

-Haru piensa que es plana por que desde que entro Aldeheid al salo, todos se le quidan viendo y dicenque tener pecho grande es la moda y Haru pensa que estaba plana Haru sabe que no tiene mucho por que esta creciendo pero me senti plana a su lado, decia toda sonrojada mientras movia sus manos freneticamente de un lado a otro

Y ahora soltaba una risa un poco amas fuerte, por esa nimiedad se sentia plana por dios ella estab creciendo y para su edad tenia un buena delantera con que defenderse, le acaricio la cabella suavemente tomando uno de sus largos mechones marrones mirandole fijamente.

-Querida tu estas perfecta, tus pechos no son ni grandes ni pequeños son perfectos estas creciendo Haru, todavia falta desarrollarte un poco mas aparte no todas tiene tu delantera, decia sonriendole amablemente.

Haru por su parte sentia una profunda paz sobre su anatomia al escucharlo de su sempai , y a la vez una terrible vergüenza mira que dejar que un hombre toue tus pechos esta mal pero su paz fue tan grande que sonreia tontamente , se acerco a Dina y sobre sus puntitas le dio un beso en la mejilla Gracias Dino-sempai dijo mientras salia huyendo sonrojada.

Dino por su parte veia el camino que aquella adolente tomo y sonrio si Haru nuevamente tenia dudas sobre su anatomia el estaria dispuesto a verificarlas y despejarlas de eso no habia duda.

***D86**

Bueno e aquí un nuevo One-sho surgio mienras hablaba con una amiga sobre el tamaño de los pechos de las mujeres, si fue un tem muy random xD no teniamos nada que hacer comprendan ¬¬""

En fin espero

Metepec Mexico a 10 de abril de 2012

Fic numero 30 wee *lanza serpentinas*

Kaine Leto: _el mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños_


End file.
